You Used to be There for Me
by Analytical
Summary: Starfire and Robin are now together. How does Raven feel? Why is Robin with Starfire? Will Raven's broken heart be mended? Possible One-Shot.
1. You're Not Here

Disclaimer: Despite all if my hard work, I still don't own Teen Titans.

Explanation: If anyone has ever seen Trouble in Tokyo, the Teen Titans "movie" than you'll know that Starfire and Robin kiss at the end. This story is supposed to be how Raven felt about it, and I'm thinking about writing a more chapters with Robin and Raven's (hopefully) happy ending. Raven is way out of character, sorry.

Raven sighed, unable to sleep. It was utterly pointless trying, there was too much too think about, too many troubling occurrences. Robin and Starfire were now "officially" together, (1) and there was absolutely no hope for her. She had revealed she was demon spawn, (2) and look where that got her. Now she was surely an undesirable, Robin- face it anyone- would take the alien over a half demon. Even though she was the one who had started the team with him, the one who had been with him and followed him from the beginning. Raven had always followed his orders- except when he was crazy and thought Slade was back. Even though she was the one who had "married" him in their practical joke on the reporters who would not leave the' tower alone. (3) Raven understood Robin like no one else, and she thought he had understood her. She was the one who had been in his mind, (4) the one who had a mental bond (5) with him. Raven understood Robin's serious nature. She knew that sometimes he needed to be left alone, that he did not always want to have fun. Starfire was too silly, too nice for her own good, sweet like syrup, she was rather adorable, just... Raven had thought she was not well suited for Robin. They had understood each other like no one else, but Raven hadn't tried for a relationship. She had been too slow, too distant, too uncaring. She had tried to remain aloof and unattached, so she wouldn't be hurt, and now it hurt even more. Raven had worried that her emotions would go out of control, and currently she was more likely to loose control than ever. She would never know what could have been, never know if had returned her feelings in the slightest bit. She had thought he had, they had had long, quiet talks, they got along well, he had gone to hell and back to save her. He had obviously cared, but she hadn't expressed any interest, and he had found someone else. Raven had lost him, and it was all her fault. She could never have him now, even if he and Starfire broke up, dating her best friends ex-boyfriend would always feel wrong. However, Starfire was too good of a friend, too sweet, too naïve to be mad at. No, the only person Raven had to be mad at was herself. "I suppose Robin deserves some sunshine in his bitter cold life." she thought She sighed, and eventually fell into a fitful sleep, full of Robin telling her he had always hated her.

When she came downstairs for breakfast Starfire was making eyes at Robin from across the table, and it required extreme concentration for Raven to prevent her powers to cause something to explode.

"Don't loose it!" she muttered, "It's too obvious, and it would be sad if he finds out, because he evidently isn't interested."

"Hey Rae," said Robin finally, looking up from Starfires 'beautiful emerald eyes' "You're up much later than usual."

Raven bit back all her scathing replies, and simply nodded, saying, "I had a little trouble sleeping."

"We'll Friend Raven, I hope your lack of sleep does not ruin this glorious morning!"said Starfire, happy and excited as usual.

"I'll be fine, Starfire." Raven. "I'll be my usual sarcastic, creepy, demon self, all day long." she finished in her head. "I'll be on the roof, meditating." she shot behind her as she left with her tea. No one seemed to care.

After Raven had been meditating for about thirty minutes Robin came onto the roof, trying to be quiet, though he knew she could sense the presences of others. "What?" she asked, and she noticed with satisfaction that he had jumped, surprised she had noticed him.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to talk about your nightmares."

"Why do you think I had nightmares?" Raven asked.

"You usually don't sleep very well." Robin said matter-of-factly, "It usually takes a horrible nightmare for you to even admit you didn't sleep beautifully."

Raven was surprised he knew her so well. "He's a detective." she told herself, "He observes." Still, Raven was happy he knew this much, which was way, way more than anyone else knew, or even bothered to know.

"Well..." Raven started, grasping for something that didn't make her feelings obvious, "I dreamed that everyone on the team told me that I was an evil, horrible demon, and that I didn't deserve their trust." This was half true, after all she had dreamed that Robin had said that, all the while kissing Starfire.

"Raë, that's horrible, we would never, ever say that!" Robin exclaimed. "We all love you, we're your family!" Raven blushed, thinking about the time when she had revealed how she felt about her teammates.

"I know that," Raven said, "But that doesn't mean I want it to happen, people to joke about it, or to even think about it."

"It's okay." Robin said, "I understand, the team turning on me is one of my biggest fears, it's a pretty scary thought."

"It's even scarier when you're partially a demon, and in the back of most people's minds there's the little voice that tells them you're untrustworthy." Raven told him, voicing her insecurities.

Robin glanced at her, "You haven't gone all crazy over stopping a villain." he said, thinking about the time(s) he'd been obsessed over stopping Slade. (6)

"That's because I never had a reason to," Raven said, "That was always your job."

"True, true," Robin agreed, "But have you put on a mask, pretended to be a villain, then lied about it to your team." (7)

"No," confessed Raven, "But I bet you never were stupid enough to think you fell in love with a dragon, and let him loose on the world." (8)

"Raven," said Robin, "If you ever have a brief case stolen from you, only to have to win a race to get it back..." (9)

"If you ever decide not to tell your friends that you are a portal for a demon lord..." (10)

"When you start hallucinating that a villain is back, even though you know he's dead." (11)

"Robin, you've got no control over what nasty chemicals villains decide to keep in their masks, and, Slade turned out to be not dead anyways."

"Well, you have no control over your parents!"

"Now we're just arguing over who is a worse person." Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, well, the point is, you're not the terrible person you seem to think you are."

"I know..." Raven trailed off, and they sat together in silence for a while. Just then Starfire yelled that she was going to the 'moving pictures' and Robin just had to come.

"Coming!" Robin shouted, before turning back to Raven, "Just so you know, Raven, I'm always here for you." He then walked away.

"No Robin," Raven whispered after left, "You aren't here anymore."

I'm thinking about continuing this story, instead of keeping it a one-shot. Also, I might write an explanation for Robin's actions. If you want more TELL ME.

Just a few notes (from above):

1. In one issue of the comic book (#26?) Larry (Robin from dimension 8 and 3/4) yells that Robin and Starfire are officially together.

2. Raven's father is the demon, Trigon.

3. This is something I got from a different fan fiction I read, I don't remember the title or author, but basically, sick of the reporters, Robin and Raven pretend to be married by Cyborg, but instead of saying "you may kiss the bride" he said "you may take revenge on the stupid reporters who have been bugging you all week"

4. In the episode Haunted a chemical is released from the Slade mask Robin keeps in the basement, causing Robin to believe that Slade has come back, he does a fair amount of damage to himself before realizing it's fake. To try and help Robin regain his sanity, Raven performs a mind-meld, goes into Robin's mind, and nudges Robin towards understanding that Slade wasn't there.

5. It's later explained that the mind-meld Raven performed in the episode Haunted resulted in a permanent bond.

6. In the first season Robin goes near-insane over stopping Slade.

7, As part of his obsession for figuring out Slade, Robin creates a villain persona for himself known as Red-X. See the episode titled Masks.

8. In the episode Spellbound, Raven falls in love with a dragon named Malchior, who has been trapped in a book. He tell her that he was a human hero and wizard, and she eventually performs a spell to set him free, revealing his true form/nature.

9. In one episode Robin has a briefcase stolen from him with a 'secret' inside. The result is a race to win the case back. I regretfully don't remember the title to the episode. It wasn't very memorable.

10. As stated above, Raven's father is the demon lord, Trigon She also hid this piece of information from her teammates for an approximate two years.

11. See number 4


	2. I Never Left, I Never Will

Disclaimer: If I close my eyes, and wish really, really hard, do you think I could transfer ownership to me?

Quick Author's Note: This is set after Robin's conversation with Raven in the previous chapter. It sort of explains how Robin feels.

Robin knew he could never have Raven. He'd realized that a long, long time ago. The fact that her powers were controlled by her emotions blocked any relationship. That and the fact that she wasn't remotely interested in him.

Robin had, for along time, dismissed the feeling he had for Raven as friendship, but that plan failed when he realized the night Raven was supposedly kidnapped by Beast Boy, and critically injured. (1) That night, Robin had been willing to do his worst to his _teammate_, if he had caused even one of the scratches on Raven.

Still he had known, Raven wasn't capable, nor interested. There had been a time when Robin thought that they might have had a chance, shortly after they defeated her father. He thought maybe she felt the same way, but didn't want to say anything, for fear of rejection. It wasn't that she couldn't handle it, but that the planet couldn't. Her sadness could blow up the Earth. It was a chance few people would take. This belief, of course didn't last long. He thought his feelings were obvious, and Raven was not dense. She was just as observant and perceptive as he was.

Look at all the times he'd saved her (or tried to save her)! The time he'd grabbed her hand as she fell into Mumbo's hat, (2) the time he'd saved her from falling down an elevator shaft, (3) the time he caught her after stupid Slade pushed her off of a freaking building, (4) and most importantly, the time he went to the Underworld to get her back. (5) Raven must have realized how he felt, and ignored it, so as not to mess their friendship up. Robin thought this must have been a good method, because they still were friends.

That was the past though. Robin had realized he needed to move on, and had... mostly. He had Star now, a girl most guys would kill for.

So why wasn't he happy?

Robin knew he still had feelings for Raven, and all that he would ever feel for Star was the kind of love you gave a sister, but he should be happy. He had a great girlfriend, great friends, and a good career. His life was set.

He was miserable though.

He had heard what Raven said. She probably didn't think he had, but he did. Her voice echoed through his head.

_"No Robin... You aren't here."_

Her words _hurt._

"Your wrong Raven," he told the night, "I was there from the day I met you. I _never_ left. I never will. I promise."

Robin knew, that this was the one promise he could keep.

Notes:

1. In the episode Beast Within, Beast Boy and Adonis (a villain) are soaked with a chemical that causes them both to turn into werewolves (or something like werewolves). They both have no memory of what happens when they change form. Adonis kidnaps Raven and Beast Boy tries to protect her, however, at one point the other Titans thought Beast Boy had done that to Raven. Robin was really mad that Raven had been hurt.

2. In the episode Bunny Raven or How to Make a Titanimal Disappear, Mumbo tells Raven he's going to "Make Raven part of his act" and starts sucking her into his hat. Robin grabs her hand and tries to pull her back, but loses hold of her.

3. In the episode Fear Itself, Raven's powers manifest, and bring a horror movie to life in the tower. At one point they fall down an elevator shaft, and Robin uses his grappling hook to save himself. Raven's powers weren't working, and he catches her at the last minute, stopping their fall.

4. In the episode Birthmark, Slade pushes Raven off of an extremely tall building, and Robin swings by on his grappling hook and saves her.

5. In the three part special, The End, Raven disappears after portaling her father, Trigon in. She is thought to be dead, but Robin goes and finds her, bringing her back from the Underworld.


	3. For Her Laugh

Disclaimer: Guys, it's kind of obvious I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Starfire would have never, ever happened. They wouldn't even get close to being in a relationship. It would be Robin and Raven from day one.

Quick Author's Note: So... this one is... different. I wanted there to be someone who knew how both Raven and Robin felt, but I didn't feel like adding in any new characters. This is sort of in Beast Boy's point of view, but I wrote him really badly.

If you guys have any critiques and/or suggestions, I'm completely open to them.

One person knew how Raven felt.

He watched her all the time.

It wasn't that he loved her, that wasn't why he scrutinized her.

He'd thought he loved her for a while.

She was different. It was interesting.

Plus, he'd _promised_ to make her laugh.

A good comedian knew his audience.

He had vague idea of how Robin felt.

Actually, he was fully aware that the poor guy was head over heals for the girl.

He had wanted to help. If he'd ever seen people that seemed to belong together more than them, he didn't remember.

_Maybe_ Prince Charming and Cinderella.

But he had no idea what to do. It was Raven's choice to not tell Robin. It was Robin's choice that he never asked.

Sad really.

So sad it was almost laughable.

Raven's reasons were obvious. Losing control of her emotions could mean destruction of the Earth. So he let it go.

Robin though...

Robin was a mystery.

He had figured Robin was going to confess for a while after she defeated her father.

But he didn't.

And now... Now he was dating Starfire.

What an idiot.

Robin obviously wasn't over her. He saw it in the way Robin looked at Raven.

Again: idiot.

Robin had fallen in love with a girl who loved him back.

And he had thrown it away.

For the third time I-D-I-O-T.

He had had it.

He was going to do something.

Robin and Raven were both miserable. For stupid reasons.

And he could do something about it.

Because they- for once- _needed_ his help.

So he would confront Robin.

He would tell him just how much of an _idiot_ he was.

Because they both deserved it.

Because heard Robin basically shout his feelings out, the other day when he was on top of the tower.

_"Your wrong Raven... I never left, I never will, I promise."_

He knew better.

Robin had left Raven. He just wouldn't admit it.

Not to the others.

Not to Raven.

Not even to Robin.

"I'll set him straight." he said, "They need to realize their true feelings."

He sat there quietly for a minute, munching pizza.

"If I don't help them, they'll end up miserable."

He was ready to help his friends.

Maybe she would even laugh.


	4. Hopefully

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Trouble in Tokyo wouldn't have happened.

Quick Author's Note: I realized that I never explained why Raven couldn't feel Robin's emotion with her powers. To clarify in _this_ story, Raven only uses her empathetic powers when she absolutely has to. And since she doesn't want to break her heart, she never checked Robin's feelings towards her.

This story is another one in Robin's point of view, after Beast Boy has yelled at him for breaking Raven's heart.

There was no way Beast Boy was right.

Raven didn't love him.

They were _friends_.

She'd never shown any interest in becoming more.

_Had she?_

Raven wouldn't just _give up_. The Raven that Robin thought he knew would tell him how she felt.

On the other hand, she needed to keep a tight rein on her emotions.

If she had been rejected, it wasn't her heart that would break.

It would be the world.

Beast Boy said that she was broken.

He said she wouldn't make sarcastic comments anymore.

He said she didn't hurt him anymore.

Beast Boy even told him that Raven had laughed at one of his jokes the other day.

That wasn't natural.

Had Robin been so focused on thinking about Raven that he had lost sight of her?

He was supposed to be observant.

He was a trained detective.

Beast Boy had been dead on about one thing.

Robin wasn't over her.

How could he do that to Star?

He felt terrible.

He had lied to everyone.

Should he open up?

Would it be better to lead Star on, or to tell her the truth?

Either way, he would hurt her.

Why did he get himself in this mess?

Why hadn't he admitted to himself that he wasn't going to get over her, than told her or something?

Why?

He was an idiot.

He was the _king_ of idiots.

And he would continue being an idiot.

He had to get his act together.

He needed to tell the truth.

He would do it.

Starfire shouldn't be lied to.

Beast Boy had been smarter than Robin on this one. He had known what was going on.

Which meant Robin must have been _really_ stupid.

Total fail.

Robin would fix this.

Hopefully.

"I just have to hope for the best."

Robin already knew about hope.

It had saved him once.

Maybe it would help him again.

The End!

The hope I'm referencing above is from The End three part special. They talk about hope a lot.


	5. Luck

Disclaimer: I think by now, it should be clear, that I _don't_ own Teen Titans. If you choose to still believe I own them, that's your business. Just please, please, please don't get me sued.

Quick Author's Note: I think this might be the last one. In this chapter Robin's already confessed, (Aren't I evil? I chose not to write it! Maniacal laugh!) and Raven is processing. And there is absolutely no depressed Starfire seeking revenge She loves Aqualad! (In my world at least.)

If Raven was a little shell-shocked, no one could blame her.

It's not every day someone dumps his girlfriend, and confesses that he's loved you for over a year.

Most of the time, when Robin says he has an announcement, it means they were getting the windows cleaned.

Or their rooms repainted.

It had never been a love confession before.

Then again, love was _supposed_ to be rare.

However, no one besides Raven had seemed surprised.

Cyborg had rolled his eyes, muttered "Make up your mind man." under his breath, and gone back to fiddling with random parts.

Beast Boy had snorted and told Robin it was about time. Raven thought that he might have somehow convinced Robin to tell the truth.

Even Starfire took it pretty well. She had said that she had been expecting this. Starfire also told them that she was also trying to get over someone.

Raven wondered who it was. Hot Spot? Speedy? Aqualad?

"The more important thing to think about is what to do about Robin." she scolded herself, "Is it right to date to date my friends ex? She said she was just trying to get over someone else..."

"I don't think she'll mind." Robin said walking into the room Raven was currently brooding in. (That living room lounge thing that they have.)

"Was I thinking out loud?" Raven asked.

"Yes, you were." Robin grinned, "Beast Boy clued me into my feelings. Who knew _he_ could be smarter than _me_?"

"Love is blind." Raven said.

"I think that phrase refers to the appearance of the one you love, not how oblivious it makes you to yourself and others." Robin corrected her.

"I can interpret it however I please." Raven retorted.

"I know this is a cruel question to ask, but do you feel the same way? Beast Boy said you did." Robin asked nervously.

"Yes." Raven stated simply.

"He told me I broke you. He complained that you actually _laughed at one of his jokes._ It was funny." Robin went on.

"I was trying to look like everything was okay." Raven explained, "I obviously failed."

"Well, thank goodness for Beast Boy, otherwise I would still be with Star."

"I never thought I would be _glad_ to have him around."

"We were lucky."

"Yes," Raven said, intertwining her fingers with his, "We were."

They sat there, the silence comfortable.

"I wonder who Star was into." Robin confessed.

"I'm curious too." Raven admitted.

"Well," Robin smirked, "We'll just have to find out."

Raven couldn't help but smile back.

It was a rare occurrence, but it happens.

_"We really _were_ lucky."_ she thought.

Thank whoever was watching over the earth that they had such a wonderful team.

Such a wonderful _friends. _

The End!

I think this is the real end. However, if even one person wants more, I can guarantee I will write more.

Also, I'm leaving for vacation on the 17th, so don't expect any updates for a couple of days. I'll still be writing, just not posting. When I get back though... There will be a lot of new material.


End file.
